


Может, отобьешь мне похоронный марш?

by NikJac



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Detective, Gen, Maniac, Students, killer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikJac/pseuds/NikJac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два года назад в тихом студенческом городке объявился маньяк. Никаких зацепок у местной полиции, а тела студентов и учителей убийца оставляет в лесу. Без записок и требований. </p><p>Студентка первого курса провела в городе всего ничего, но она успела привлечь внимание того, кого не следовало...</p><p>И осталась в живых?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Может, отобьешь мне похоронный марш?

Ранняя осень, солнечная погода, лишь ветер гоняет сухие листья по узким тропинкам. Мои торопливые шаги по асфальтированной дорожке. Домой, быстрей домой. Сейчас быстренько закину вещи и на тренировку. Меня уже, наверное, ждут. Чертов тест! Не могли его потом провести что ли!

Дрожащей рукой я открыла дверь, вбежала в дом и чуть не свалилась: кот, будто специально, перешел мне дорогу, чтобы я упала.

\- Чез! Противный, лысый кот! - он только нагло посмотрел на меня и ушел, вильнув напоследок своей кошачьей грацией, вот ведь а.

***

 

\- Прости, я опоздала, - вбежав в зал, извинилась я, бросая рюкзак в сторону. Переоделась я сразу дома, поэтому просто скинула пальто и, взяв обувь, присела рядом с парнем. Он с головой погрузился в свой рюкзак.   
\- Да, ничего, я сам только пришел, задержался, - Роберт виновато улыбнулся и достал, наконец, то, что искал. Это был белоснежный бинт и ножницы, только сейчас я заметила, что у него порезана рука и идет кровь.   
\- Черт, Роб, ты где это так?  
\- В гараже передвигал установку, сам не заметил, как напоролся, - аккуратно он стер кровь и отматывал бинт.  
\- Ну, ты даешь, давай помогу, - предложила я.  
\- Нет, я сам, - парень смущенно улыбнулся и, обмотав бинт несколько раз вокруг руки, отрезал его, а концы завязал бантиком, - я же не маленький мальчик.  
\- Ну, да, - я улыбнулась, - ладно, отрепетируем ту последнюю часть и завтра ее сдадим тренеру. Пусть сама решит, что же нам ставить.  
\- Ага, но для начала надо разогреться, - закинул все в рюкзак, встал, хлопнув в ладоши.  
\- О, нет, я уже набегалась за сегодня...   
\- Эй, ну давай, шаги, - он протянул мне руки, я вложила свои ладони в его, он потянул меня к себе. 

Шаги - это доверие и привыкание к своему партнеру, лицом к лицу, мы держим друг друга за кисти рук или предплечье и шагаем, я на него, он на меня, главное, это привыкнуть, почувствовать друг друга и, конечно, не наступить на ногу. Да, до профессионалов нам далеко, студенты колледжа с разных факультетов, а танцы - это очередной проект социализации.

\- Ну, как тест? - спросил Роб.  
\- Да, хрен его знает, - ответила я, вслушиваясь в ритм, - три поставит и ладно.   
\- Такая хорошистка внешне, а сама, - протянул он, улыбаясь.  
\- Кто бы говорил! - воскликнула я.

И тут он меня закружил, я, как юла, кружилась вокруг себя и чувствовала, если Роб меня отпустит, я упаду. Все же голова у меня закружилась, комната сама поплыла перед глазами, и вместо того, чтобы продолжить танец, я прильнула к Роберту и обняла за шею, положив голову ему на грудь. Черт, голова вращается как будто на все триста шестьдесят.

\- У кого-то проблема с вестибулярным аппаратом, - заметил Роб, придерживая меня.  
\- С этим, да, но может у меня еще и давление, - пробормотала я, не чувствуя пол под ногами.   
\- А часто так у тебя?  
\- Да, бывает, - ответила я.  
\- Болеешь чем-то?  
\- Да, у меня куча всего: астма, давление, сердце, тремор, а еще я плохо вижу, но это хорошо, - пока я говорила, головокружение прошло, и я отлепилась от парня.   
\- Почему хорошо? – он улыбнулся.  
\- Потому что для меня все красивые, - прыснула я от души, Роб тоже засмеялся, как-то по-доброму, чисто по-детски.  
\- Понимаю, сам бывалый очкарик.  
\- Еще бы, целый день кипа бумаг и цифр, - я вспомнила, как в детстве читала книги в полутемноте, лишь бы мама не узнала, сейчас ничего не изменилось, я имею в виду объем текста, ведь я на самом читающем факультете. - Ты на экономиста учишься?  
\- На бухгалтера, - ответил он.   
\- И тебе нравится? - я решила попить немного раз уж у нас перерыв.  
\- Это спокойная работа, требует концентрации, внимания, и уж место у меня всегда будет.   
\- То есть не нравится?   
\- Нормально, сухо, никак... В жизни есть много всего интересного помимо работы, - Роберт мне улыбнулся. - Уже стемнело, давай, последний раз покрутимся что ли.

Помню, когда мы только начинали учиться танцевать, вслух считали, сейчас уже молчим, но про себя я все так же повторяю "раз, два, три… и раз, два, три, раз". И на два наступила ему на ногу снова, ю-ху, придется скоро мне ему в извинение купить кроссовки размера на два поменьше. А Роб на раз, повел не туда: 

\- Блин, налево надо было или направо?  
\- Не помню, - улыбаясь, отмазалась я. Ох, черт, сейчас будут эти кружения, жаль, их не выкинуть из программы. 

Уже конец и танцу, и песне, но у моей головы свой ритм, и вообще она не при делах. - Роберто, у меня из-за тебя голова кружится и ноги ватно-свинцовые. 

\- Как так? - спросил, сдерживая смех.   
\- Лапки никакие, и туфли мерзкие, - продолжила я жалобу, - и ты мне наступил один раз.  
\- Это-то понятно, как ты меня назвала?   
\- Роберто, - произнесла, немного смущаясь. - Да, я перебрала с испанским. - Я решила переодеть обувь. - А что не нравится, как звучит?  
\- Просто меня так никто не называл, - Роб тоже собирался рядом со мной.

Парень вызвался проводить меня до дома, идти где-то двадцать минут. Мы обсуждали разные темы, узнавали друг друга, ведь знакомы всего ничего. Мы оба тихони, но вместе можем трещать без умолку и прикалываться. Это странно. Мне обычно не хочется разговаривать, хотя все ведь зависит от человека. 

\- Вот мой дом, - мы остановились около небольшого коттеджа, уже звезды освещали небо и землю, но было очень тихо, как будто я пришла домой под утро, обычно в это время немного шумно: соседи возвращаются с работы и учебы.   
\- Ты живешь одна в доме? Не страшно? - он окинул здание оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Я живу с соседкой, она уехала к семье до конца недели.  
\- Ах, ясно, хорошо, - он улыбнулся, - тогда спокойной ночи, до завтра.   
\- До завтра, - попрощалась я, когда он уже собрался уходить, я спросила, где он проживает, Роберт назвал место, это было на другом конце города.- Спасибо, что проводил.   
\- Не за что, - тихо ответил он и ушел.

***

 

Всю ночь я не могла заснуть, а когда уснула, мне казалось, что кто-то ходит по дому, как привидение. Мне было страшно во сне, я бежала по темному лесу, не зная куда... Лишь бы бежать. 

Проснулась я очень рано, на рассвете, до пар у меня было предостаточно времени, поэтому я, позавтракав, вышла из дома прогуляться. Рядом протекает шустрая речонка, можно посидеть на берегу и подумать, или в моем случае проспаться. Лес неподалеку от меня, говорили, когда я только переехала сюда, что там, далеко в чаще, находится заброшенная хижина охотника-убийцы. И прочая типичная страшилка, которой пугают маленьких детей. Как всегда рассказчики загадочно добавляли: "Хочешь, верь, хочешь, нет, но он всегда где-то рядом". А зачем он убивает? Просто так, он гедонист. Хм, так просто? Да, юная леди, поэтому не занимайтесь делами вроде этого, я могу вам подобрать журналистскую тематику другого плана, хорошо? А как давно он практикует? Мисс...  
Это был мой разговор с профессором, он мне "мягко" посоветовал сменить тему, но тогда одногруппники меня увлекли этим: местный маньяк, так и не пойман. Журналистское расследование или что-то еще? А черт его знает...

***

 

\- Отлично, всё отрепетировано, можете ползти домой, - сказала нам тренер. - А вас попрошу остаться, - она кивнула другой паре.  
\- А мы легко отделались, - заметил Роб, открывая передо мной дверь.  
\- Самой не верится! - я вдохнула свежего воздуха. - Ты сейчас куда?   
\- Домой, на очередную репетицию, - Роберто улыбнулся.   
\- Как ты все успеваешь? - искренне изумилась я. - На всех парах, репетициях, еще в кафе подрабатываешь.  
\- Все просто: учиться люблю, не хочу терять стипендию, обожаю музыку и просто нужны деньги, - ответил он мне, все также приятно улыбаясь. - Пойдем, провожу до дома.  
\- Но еще светло...  
\- Чтобы скучно не было, - он щелкнул меня по носу и пошел по дороге.  
\- Эй, я попить тогда быстро куплю.  
\- У меня вода есть, - он достал из своего мешка бутылку и протянул мне.  
\- О,спасибо, чувак, - я приложилась, вечный сушняк, е-мое.  
\- Я заметил, что ты часто пьешь, - протянул он. Ам-м, неожиданно...  
\- Это что-то обо мне говорит? - я вернула воду владельцу, и мы зашагали по полупустой дороге.  
\- Может, у тебя проблемы с почками... еще это один из признаков диабета.   
\- Ты не туда поступил, - улыбнулась я. И тут я решила спросить:   
\- А ты давно в этом городе?  
\- Несколько лет, сколько учусь здесь, - Роб задумался, - а что?   
\- Да, так хотела спросить, это было, насколько я поняла, при тебе…  
\- Лесной маньяк? Речной убийца? Как его еще СМИ прозвали...  
\- Поющий дровосек, - ответила я. - А как ты догадался, что спрошу я именно это?  
\- Это же типичный университетский городок, а убийства в маленьких городках, да еще и нераскрытые убийства - сенсация! Своего рода достопримечательность.   
\- А можешь рассказать о нем?  
\- Все, что я знаю, так это то, что было написано в газетах. Он похищал парней и девушек ночью, затем напевал им что-то и давал им время убежать, а потом догонял их и убивал, разрубив топором и выкидывая куски тела в реку. - Роб рассказывал мне это, смотря в одну точку, не сбиваясь с шага, но вдруг он заметил, что я смотрю на его лицо, и спросил, - А почему ты не ведешь себя как нормальная девушка? Где же эти "о, фу, прекрати, меня сейчас стошнит", - просюсюкал парень.   
\- Я не такая, я хожу пешком, - отмахнулась я, - а какие у него были методы отбора жертв?  
\- Может, считалочка? – Роберто растянул губы в улыбке.   
\- Очень смешно, блин...  
\- Я не знаю, но вроде говорили, что он выбирал жертвы со слабым здоровьем, чтобы далеко не убежали.   
\- Он особо не прятал тела... А почему? Хотел, чтобы его заметили?  
\- А может ему все равно? - он улыбнулся уголком губ. - Дом, милый дом.  
\- О, быстро как, - очнулась как ото сна я. - Спасибо, до понедельника?  
\- Ага, до него, - мы приобняли друг друга, - Пока. Спи спокойно. 

Я замерла, напряглась от этого пожелания... Спи спокойно... Откуда он знает?

***

 

Вечер я провела с Чезом, едой и интернетом. На городском форуме велись дебаты: пропал какой-то парень... студент-барабанщик. Черт, это же не... Номер постоянно не доступен, тогда поступим так.

\- Хей?  
\- Хай, Майк.  
\- А кто это? – подозрительный голос.  
\- Никки...  
\- А да, как танцульки? - уже веселый голос, быстро.  
\- Тут на форуме какой-то бред...  
\- Я знаю, Шеннон пропал в среду, сразу после репетиции, а Роб вернулся, с сегодняшнего дня он снова с нами. А официально полиция не знает, чье это тело точно, поэтому они молчат, нас уже всех допросили, - отрапортовал мне Майк, как будто я очередной коп, хотя... об этом можно написать.   
\- А почему у Роберто телефон отключен?  
\- А у Роберто традиция такая, чтоб ничего не мешало, - посмеиваясь, разъяснил он.  
\- Фу-ф, хорошо тогда, а то эти придурки на форуме, - вздохнула я. - Когда допишешь свои картины, Майк? Мне уже невтерпеж первой забацать статейку в газету.  
\- Уже скоро, через недельку можно...  
\- А сюжеты все те же?  
\- Да, ничего не меняется пока в моей голове, я ведь такой же, как ты. Помешанный.

Майкл уже четыре года здесь, в тихую расследует местные убийства, в этом городе, соседних и учиться на графического дизайнера. И зарисовывает места преступления, жуткие картины и слишком реалистичные. А ближе мы познакомились на том самом форуме, вообще городок небольшой, и все знают друг друга, а уж тем более не мало важен факт: восемьдесят процентов населения - молодежь. 

\- Да... Я просто забеспокоилась что-то в последнее время...  
\- В лес не ходи одна, слышишь, журналист херов.  
\- Эй!  
\- А то окажешься на ИХ месте.  
\- Майк, блин, я живу рядом с рекой, той самой чертовой рекой!  
\- Тогда проваливай из города, живее будешь.  
\- А ты не боишься, что ОН возьмется за тебя? Ты таскаешься везде, где нельзя.  
\- Меня никто не убьет, - хмыкнул он. - Я слишком няшный, чтобы меня трогать.  
\- Ага, упоротый,красноволосый, тощий япошка с пучеглазками, да кому ты нужен.  
\- Вот именно! - подтвердил Майк. - Эй, Роберто, твоя журналистка тебе привет передает! – прокричал он и заржал.  
\- Да, иди ты.  
\- Ихихихихи, я все про тебя знаю, Никки, - заговорщически потроллил Майкл, я отключилась. Вот жопень! Японский пуфик.  
И тут пронеслось в голове “а завтра воскресенье, почему бы не пройтись по лесу...”  
\- Ах, Чезя, а ну положил мои печеньки, - пока я разговаривала, кот умял полпачки. Взгляд стал такой несчастный, что я ему отдала все, что он успел надкусить. - Ладно, ешь, жопка. Под кошачье хрумканье мне жутко захотелось спать, все убрав и выключив, я заснула, кот пристроился где-то рядом. Ему одиноко было без своей хозяйки, поэтому приходилось греть свое лысое пузико под моим одеялом. Надо признаться, мне самой было тоскливо без соседки. Тоскливо и немного страшно.

***

 

Я резко проснулась в три ночи, отчего не знаю. В окно бил сильный дождь, разве что молний и грома не было. Кот явно перебрался в другую комнату, я, перевернувшись на другой бок, начала засыпать, но тут услышала шаги,тяжелые шаги. Даже лысый толстячок Чез так не ходит. Потом резкий скрип по ступенькам лестницы. Я задышала чаще, вдруг стало страшно, как в детстве, что это какой-то монстр пришел за мной. Я скинула одеяло и села на кровати, вслушиваясь. Тихо. 

Так я просидела несколько минут. Потом решила все-таки, что мне показалось, легла обратно на мягкую постель, дыхание было очень шумным, как после бега... Все! Хватит придумывать, спи! Тебе показалось... Я отчетливо услышала, как открылась дверь в соседнюю спальню. Черт!!! В доме, правда, кто-то есть! И он ищет меня, обходя комнаты по очереди! Мама... что делать... Чертово тело подводило: сердце заколотилось об ребра как ненормальное, адреналин не давал думать расчетливо. Паника, на которую нет времени, черт бы все побрал! Если он все обошел на этом этаже, значит, моя комната последняя. Мне нет смысла прятаться под кроватью, видно же, что тут спали. Если залезть в шкаф, то если меня найдут я в ловушке... Дверь! 

Я встала за тем местом, где открывается дверь и ждала. Он идет неторопливо и тяжело, совсем не скрывается. Моя дверь тихонько приоткрылась, как будто родители захотели посмотреть, как их малыш спит, а потом также прикрыть тихо и уйти, умиляясь про себя, что у них такой милый ребенок. Но он не закрыл, а открыл на половину и зашел в мою комнату, огляделся. Он здоровый парень, спортивный, черт. Я никак его не оглушу, надо бежать. Надо!  
Он подошел к постели, прошелся ладонью по простыням и, положив то, что держал в руке на постель, сел на пол, заглядывая под кровать. Сейчас! 

Я резко выбежала из своего укрытия и побежала прочь из комнаты, захлопнув дверь. Я только начала спускаться, он уже бежал за мной. Мне конец... я не убегу. Никто не услышит, никто не спасет. 

Он догнал меня у подъездной дорожки, со всей силы прижал к себе, заткнув ладонью рот, и сипло, неразборчиво произнес:

\- Ну, куда ты так бежишь? Рано еще.

Тут я вскрикнула от острой боли в бедре. Практически сразу мое тело стало слабеть, веки закрываться, силы покидали меня. Последнее, что я запомнила - это его теплые руки и холодные капли дождя.

***

 

Холодно, дико холодно. И какое-то журчание, вода, река. Ага, точно. Я открыла глаза, деревья кругом и больше никого. Я решила пошевелиться, но запястья были туго связаны за спиной. Меня привязали к дереву. Почему у меня такие слабые руки?! Не могу ничего сделать, даже ослабить узел. Земля подо мной была влажная, холодная, хорошо,что я легла спать в теплых штанах и кофте. А толку от них, если меня убьют... Мне не верилось, что я здесь и... сейчас. Я не готова умирать! Не сейчас, не так! Не как ОНИ! Шесть человек умерли тут, рядом. Я могла читать об убийствах и интересоваться этим и думать, какие же эти жертвы тупицы, и восхищаться маньяками, изучать их. Это я тупица!!! Я всхлипнула и задрожала.

Почему я? Я подобралась близко? Но нет же, даже не начала... Только поспрашивала ребят между тем.И это все. А,может, я и спросила самого убийцу?Но это может быть даже невольный слушатель, которой тихо себе почитывает книжку или очередную лекцию. Я прямо слышу его шепот внутри себя: "Ах, какая неосторожная девочка".   
От его тихого голоса я вздрогнула снова. Я стала дергать веревку, но как туго и больно! Это бесполезно, даже если я сниму кольцо и буду им пробовать развязать узел, ничего не выйдет, оно слишком гладкое, и оставили меня ненадолго. Голос, почему он такой знакомый? Очень знакомый. Вот прямо очень-очень. Тихий, спокойный и родной. Что? Родной? Он мне что-то вколол, точно, поэтому я торможу. Я не могу его знать. Откуда... 

Я закрыла глаза, восстановила дыхание, насколько это возможно. Ночные, лесные звуки стали громче. Темнота. Что же я видела? Огромный силуэт, толстовка и штаны, короткие торчащие во все стороны волосы, ну и что. Запахи я не чувствую вообще, на нюх нет смысла полагаться. Только звуки, шаги, голос, это все, что мне остается.

"В лес не ходи одна, слышишь, журналист херов.А то окажешься на ИХ месте!"

Я резко открыла глаза. Что? Что, что, что! Майк? Ха, этот вечно придуривающийся балбес? Не он... Тем более он в курсе всего, что я знаю. Большую часть от него самого. Интервью у самого маньяка. Что? Ха-ха-ха, у тебя бред! А-а-а-ха-ха! Но ведь похож... Высокий, одежда по его стилю, он всегда ходит так, что его и за километр можно услышать. Я редко слышала, когда он поет, но если он это и делал, то тихо, а если слышал, что кто-то идет, то сразу прекращал петь и играть на гитаре. Я думала, что стесняется, а если он не хотел, чтобы его услышали? Майкл так четко и детально писал картины, а если он так все хорошо зарисовывал по памяти? Четыре года он здесь, убийства начались два года назад, наверное, он присматривался к людям, местности, властям и сделал вывод, почему бы и нет?

Я долго вспоминала все, что знала, о Майке. Это он. Из всех он знал такое, чего не было в газетах.

"Я все про тебя знаю, Никки". А я все про тебя, и ты знал, что я не отстану. Тебе нужно меня убрать. Хорошо, пусть так. Но я буду вырываться и сопротивляться, я сообщу о тебе, психопат. Ты прекратишь свое детище. 

Запястья горели, а веревке хоть бы хны. Пыхтя, я растирала путы о кору дерева. Свист. Отчетливо я услышала громкое напевание и свист через определенные промежутки. Рядом, совсем рядом. Я ускорила движения, ха, как будто поможет мне это.

Счастливый свист в паре шагов от меня... Он встал надо мной, я подняла глаза, лица не видно совсем, капюшон был натянут так, чтобы я уж точно не узнала его. В левой руке у него был топор, он пару раз перебросил его из одной руки в другую. Потом присел на корточки передо мной, правой ладонью он взял меня за подбородок и приподнял, разглядывая. Почему так темно? Немного света, и я его увижу! 

\- Какую песню тебе напеть? - прошептал он.  
\- К-кто ты?  
\- Тот, кого ты так долго искала, - нежно так погладил меня по щеке. 

Trust me  
There’s no need to fear  
Everyone’s here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us

Come down...  
You may be full of fear  
But you’ll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Это было красиво. Мой любимый фрагмент, он тоже любит эту песню...

\- Тише, тише, - теплые, мягкие подушечки пальце вытерли мои слезки, - сейчас я начну другую, разрежу веревки и когда закончу, побегу за тобой. Твоя задача - убежать, как можно дальше. Ну, не плачь, береги силы, - парень улыбнулся. –Walk with me, my little child. To the forest of denial. Speak with me my only mind, - встал, сжав топор крепче, руки сильные, очень даже. - Walk with me until the time. Make the forest turn to wine. You take the legend for a fall. – Медленно обошел меня. И тут резкий удар, лезвие вонзилось в дерево, разрывая веревки. – You saw the product.

Руки отпустило, я тут же растерла запястья, вставая. Тело затекло, оно вообще не хотело двигаться. Он стоял сзади и тихо, спокойно пел почти про себя, перекидывая топор, убийца вонзил оружие в ствол, древесина затрещала, напоминая мне, что пора бежать. Туман в голове, и слова, которые становились все тише и тише.

Я бежала на шум реки, потом вдоль нее, пару раз упала, дышать становилось нереально, бок колол, голова ни черта не соображала, и он не пел больше. Не давал понять, откуда ждать смерти. Я остановилась и привалилась к дереву, мне надо отдышаться и быть потише. Дыша через раз и прислушиваясь к малейшим звукам, я оглядела землю под ногами. Камни. Тяжелые. Я взяла один и взвесила на руке, отлично подходит. Я прижала булыжник к груди и слушала. Недолго я была одна, снова свист, а потом его тяжелые, неторопливые шаги. Сейчас самое главное - удачно его оглушить. 

Хруст ветки, убийца почему-то перестал свистеть, неужели потерял след? Заволновался? Не может быть. Или может? Парень идет мимо, но потом он решил поменять направление в мою сторону. Он прошел мимо меня и остановился, глядя на реку, снова принимаясь свистеть.

Я ударила его со спины по голове, он упал на землю лицом вниз. Убила его? Бросив камень, я перевернула парня и откинула капюшон. У реки было светлее, чем в чаще. И вообще небо стало потихоньку из фиолетового становится персиковым. Я не могла списать того, кого увидела, на плохое зрение и темноту ночи. Все было четко видно теперь. Парень пошевелился, открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня своими карими глазами. Такие красивые, черт! 

Я дала еще пощечину, одну, вторую. Он только удивленно смотрел на меня. Потом просто била его по лицу кулаками, настолько сильно, насколько могла. Почему он не сопротивляется?! Почему не убьет, раз так надо. Рукам было больно, и мне самой внутри тоже. Я вскочила и побежала дальше, домой. 

Пятнадцать минут бега с остановками, и я рывком открыла дверь дома, закрыла снова на все замки, и пошла в душ. Одежду придется выкинуть не только из-за воспоминаний. Потом я прижгла раны на запястьях, на ногах, лице, выпила огромную дозу снотворного и, когда было светло на улице, я спала с кухонным ножом под подушкой. Снов не было, весь день ничего не было.

***

 

Я проснулась в четыре вечера с ужасной головной болью. Еле встав, переоделась и умылась. Надо было убраться, вещи в коридоре были раскиданы, когда я бежала, кидала под ноги своему преследователю все, до чего могла дотянуться. Все тело болело, движения получались на автомате. Когда я закончила, отправилась на кухню, кот сразу кинулся ко мне. Почти полдня он не трескал. Делая кофе, я услышала, как открылась входная дверь. Неосознанно, я выхватила нож и замерла, а Чезик, оторвавшись от миски, пулей полетел ко входу.

\- Никки, я вернулась! - веселый женский голосок. - О, Чезик, мой маленький! Соскучился по маме? - под ее сюсюканье я положила ножик обратно, я забыла, что Сэм сегодня возвращается. Мне надо выйти и поздороваться, но соседка легко заметит мое состояние. На лице пара ссадин, остальное закрыто одеждой, я придумаю что-нибудь.  
\- Привет, как съездила? Чай будешь?  
-Привет! Да, хорошо очень. Буду, конечно, - она ничего не заметила, кот привлекал все ее внимание, мурлыкая и ластясь.

Сэм зашла на кухню после своей комнаты, она что-то говорила, рассказывала, уткнувшись в телефон, планируя неделю.

\- А потом она мне говорит... Эй, Ник, что у тебя с лицом? -она отложила и чай, и телефон.   
\- Упала вчера с лестницы, - ответила я, - только не помню как, может, я еще и лунатик?  
\- Никки, как так? - Сэм подошла и погладила меня по голове. - Ничего серьезно не повредила?  
\- Нет, все нормально.   
\- Хорошо, я тогда буду приглядывать за тобой по ночам, раз тебе не лежиться.

Уговорить изменить ее намерения не удалось, ну, и ладно, вечером мы готовились к парам, потом поужинали, посмотрели телек. Настроение у меня улучшилось, и все даже забылось, но пришло время спать. Я долго ворочилась, но все же заснула, мечтая, что завтра я не открою глаза... 

***

 

А если он снова придет, он бы это сделал уже давно, если б захотел. Но что-то изменилось, и было ли его целью мое убийство?

Опять лес и его голос, тихий и спокойный. 

Я вскочила,огляделась, было уже утро, можно вставать. А может мне все и приснилось? Но я оглядела запястья, не-а, все было реально, надо принять это как факт.

Пары прошли, как обычно. Никто ни о чем меня не спрашивал, тональник сделал свое дело. Осталась только репетиция. До зала я дошла одна, ветер практически сносил прохожих своей холодной силой, пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы не замерзнуть. 

Почти все ребята были в зале, некоторые, такие как я, медленно подползали. Окинув взглядом комнату, я заметила Роба, он разогревался с остальными. Я, бросив сумку, присоединилась, мы поприветствовали друг друга. С хрустом потянулась и выпрямилась, с кем-то успела перекинуться парой фраз, а потом вышла тренер, сказав нам разойтись по местам. Роберт взял меня за руку и потянул за собой, у него такие теплые руки, не то что мои.

Неуверенно, как будто в первый раз, все, заняв свое уже отрепетированное положение, начали кружиться. Неуверенно и слабо, не знаю, почему у других так, а мне просто больно, не хочу ни двигаться, ни танцевать, ни касаться никого и ничего. Еле сжимала его руку, а другая чуть не соскользнула сплеча Роба, повиснув, как плеть.Он крепко держал меня и все старался заглянуть в глаза. 

\- Ребята, очень плохо сегодня! Вы что, одеревенели от холода или не отойдете никак после выходных? – возмущалась тренер. - Пошагайте тогда, как дети малые, - она вздохнула и точно ушла за кофе.

От мучеников послышалось "спать хочу", "голова болит", "понос". Типичные студенты. На поныть она много времени не дала. Пришлось начать заниматься. 

Я протянула руки ладонями вверх и остановила свой взгляд на наших руках, смотрела, как его руки, которые выглядели немного темнее на фоне моих, накрывали мои. Сердце забилось чаще, как ненавижу это, оно меня всегда подводит. Он легко повел, я за ним, с каждой секундой, набираясь смелости, я поднимала глаза. Обычная футболка, которая владельцу была большая на несколько размеров,крепкая шея, подбородок с глубокой ямочкой, приоткрытый рот, разбитая верхняя губа, карие глаза, которые пристально смотрят на меня, пытаясь что-то понять, осмыслить. 

Шаги - это доверие и привыкание к партнеру, больше шагов без ошибок, больше зрительного контакта – больше доверия, раскованности. Так говорят, по крайней мере. 

"Научились ходить, смотрите в глаза друг другу. Это уже и будет танцем, свободным танцем".

А я и смотрю так же, как и он. Глаза в глаза, он улыбнулся, сощурившись, может, от боли, хотя откуда мне знать. Я сильно сжала его руки, закусив губу, удивление точно промелькнуло в его взгляде, и Роб, несмотря на легкую боль, широко, счастливо, улыбнулся. 

Захотелось отпустить его, вырваться и убежать, но другая часть меня хотела ответов на свои вопросы. Мой страх куда-то делся, эта широкая улыбка не насторожила меня, а подарила мне чувство безопасности. А может, у меня все совсем не в порядке с головой? Как я могу говорить о безопасности, когда меня сутки как не должно быть в живых! 

Гляделки и репетиция закончились, в раздевалке я задержалась до последнего. Вышла вместе с девчонками, но его не было, конечно, зачем сейчас провожать меня до дому, он и так прекрасно знает, где я живу. После того взгляда, улыбки, все встало на свои места. Роберт открылся мне, и ему совершенно все равно, что я знаю, кто городской убийца, и что я могу пойти в полицию в любую минуту. Почему? Зачем? 

Всю дорогу до дома я переворачивала факты, воспоминания, психические термины. Долгое время просидев на кухне, так и не допив кофе, я ринулась на другой конец города.

***

 

Тихий райончик, сейчас почти безлюдный. Почему-то стало теплее, я расстегнула пальто, может, это из-за ярко светящего солнца, может, еще из-за чего-то… Аккуратные домики, лужайки, привычный пейзаж. Я ни разу здесь не была и точно не знала, куда мне идти. Но он сам привел меня к себе. Я услышала, как он играет. Четкий, жесткий ритм, кристально и безукоризненно чистый. Гараж дома был открыт, оттуда и доносились звуки, и чем ближе я приближалась, тем сильнее мое сердце биться в такт его игре.

Я прижалась к стене дома, вслушиваясь и ожидая, когда Роб закончит, не хотелось его прерывать. Мне правда очень нравилось его соло и почему-то мне казалось, что он знает, что я тут. Роберт закончил, удар по тарелке был для меня, как гонг для боксера. Я могла еще уйти, но шагнула вперед.

\- Может, отобьешь мне похоронный марш?

Он вскинул голову и радостно улыбнулся:

\- Для тебя все, что угодно, - и отыграл же. Мне этот звук напомнил нервную дробь, которую исполняли перед казнью. - Я думал, ты придешь пораньше, - Роб встал из-за стойки и сел прямо перед ней на полу, скрестив ноги, он держал палочки и отбивал какой-то простенький ритм. - Может, тоже присядешь, а то мне трудно держать голову так высоко.

Он толкнул ко мне маленький пуфик, мне ничего не оставалось, как поймать его и сесть, подкатившись поближе к барабанщику.

\- С чего мне, черт побери, начать? - спросила я.  
\- С приятного.  
\- Ты сейчас серьезно, Роб? - я уставилась на него. - Что приятного в том, что ты похитил меня и пытался убить?   
\- В любом случае,это ведь не повторится, - прошептал он как тогда, смотря прямо мне в глаза, - Не так ли?

Намек был яснее ясного:"Держись подальше, милочка, а то в следующий раз я за тобой точно бегать не буду".

\- Ты убил шестерых человек, включая Шеннона?  
\- Хмм, - Роберто даже перестал дробить, прикидывая в уме, - Ну, да, ты была бы восьмая, - он кивнул сам себе и продолжил.  
\- И это за два года в этом городке? А ты убивал еще где-то?  
\- Да, началось все это далеко отсюда.  
\- Скольких людей, в общем, ты лишил жизни?  
\- Ум-м, ты была бы юбилейной, - он снова радостно улыбнулся, ему это явно доставляло удовольствие.  
\- Ты ничего не скажешь мне... лишнего?   
\- Никки, ты мне нравишься, но не настолько. Доверие...  
\- Нужно заслужить,- закончили мы одновременно. Доверие? Доверие маньяка? Серьезно что ли...  
\- За что ты их убил? Какой твой мотив?  
\- Детектив Кросс, я Вам ничего не скажу, - парень засмеялся. – Только если Вы будете меня пытать.  
\- Роб...  
\- Что Роб? - он снисходительно улыбнулся. И тут я вспомнила кое-что:  
\- В четверг на репетиции, ты перевязывал руку, это Шеннон тебя так? Он пропал в среду после репетиции с майковской группой. За что ты его кокнул?  
\- Но он ведь бездарность! – воскликнул Роберто, сломав палочку, да так, что щепки отлетели в разные стороны.   
\- Но это не повод...  
\- Он хотел занять мое место, - процедил Роб, слегка трясясь. - Эта прошмандовка хотела меня убрать и влезть в группу! Что Майк в нем нашел... Я хотел прислать потом ребятам коробочку с его пальцами, классика же, но передумал, а то еще девочки забеспокоятся. А тебе, я смотрю, нормально.   
\- Я просто хочу понять... и простить...

Он встал, походил из стороны в сторону, потом выкинул сломанную палочку, откуда-то достал новую. Я наблюдала за ним все это время, пусть он странный, но интересный, по крайней мере, для меня, и, наверное, полиции нескольких округов. Роберт задумчиво подошел ко мне, опустился передо мной на колено, взял в ладони мое лицо.   
Я испугалась, а вдруг шею свернет.

\- А вот за это мне, действительно, жаль, - он погладил меня по щеке, было слегка больно, и я поморщилась, - уродовать красивую девушку... Но зато какой у тебя опыт, Никки! Спаслась от смерти, разоблачила маньяка-психопата! Об этом можно написать книгу.

Дала бы я ему затрещину, но он прав, опыт тот еще. Ну и кто тут теперь ненормальный? Да, оба!

Роб снова сел на пол и принялся стучать. Он просто по полу настукивал как будто на барабанной установке, еще покрышку ударил, типа она тарелка. Я тут подумала:

\- А почему именно топор?  
\- Им удобно орудовать, и имидж соблюдать надо, я ведь дровосек...  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем ты убивал...  
\- А зачем я играю?!- он швырнул палочки. - А зачем ты пишешь?! - я замолчала, боясь произнести что-то не то, - потому что нам это нравится, и я убиваю, потому что хочу этого. Просто хочу. Не всегда, но накатывает.  
\- Т-ты употребляешь что-нибудь?  
\- Да, - Роб сложил руки перед собой, - балуюсь немного. Но это не имеет дело к наркотикам, это просто есть. И сейчас его нет. Я хороший, тихий парень, милый, добрый и вежливый, - Роб мило улыбнулся, - посмотри, разве не так?  
\- Оболочка не более, - я встала, он еще сидел на полу, я погладила его по голове, - важнее, что тут.  
\- Только это ТУТ, никому не нужно, - заметил он грустно, обняв меня за ноги. Я опешила, но продолжила поглаживать его по волосам.  
\- Неправда, кому-то мы нужны такие, какие есть, - парень сильнее обнял меня, уткнувшись лицом мне в бедро, кажется, он заплакал. Я из тех людей, которые неловко себя чувствуют в такие моменты, не знаю, как помочь и что сделать, поэтому просто продолжала быть рядом и аккуратно поглаживать, хоть как-то успокоить. 

Он быстро пришел в себя, но отпускать сразу не собирался. Черт, чтобы он потерял контроль над собой вот так... Если бы мне такое сказали бы, я бы ответила, что кто угодно, но этого парня ничего не прошибет. 

Роберт поднял голову и посмотрел на меня:

\- Давай, подвезу, тебе до дома далековато будет.  
\- Ну, часа полтора пешком, - у меня губы сами растянулись в улыбке.  
\- Хорошо, я тогда очки надену, - он улыбнулся мне в ответ и, отпустив, встал, - гребанные линзы.  
Он прошел в дом, а я только сейчас посмотрела на улицу...   
\- Да, темнеет быстро, - и накинула пальто на плечи.

***

 

Роб остановился у моего дома, мы попрощались, как будто ничего не было вообще, как будто то, что я узнала, было всего лишь сном. Я зашла на кухню, там Сэм сидела и что-то печатала на ноуте, обложившись книгами, в общем, делала суперзанятой вид.

\- Как добралась? У тебя были дополнительные занятия? - она бросила на меня шкодливый взгляд и прикусила губу, снова уткнувшись в ноут.  
\- Можешь расслабиться, я видела твою рожицу из окна, - я полезла за чашками, поставив чайник.  
\- Ну как? - соседка сразу отложила учебники, я прекрасно знаю, что это далеко не женское любопытство, ей просто хочется немного постебаться надо мной.   
\- Что? Да, поговорить надо было.  
\- Поговорила? - она взяла свою чашку.  
\- А то.  
\- Что он теперь не настолько странный, чтобы с ним разговаривать? - так и чувствую, сейчас скажет что-нибудь. Знала бы ты, насколько Роб теперь для меня "странный".  
\- Да, но ты не гуляй по лесу одна, а то вдруг выползет что-нибудь страшное и мохнатое.  
-А причем тут Роберто?  
\- Не знаю, просто вспомнились слова одного чудика.

***

 

Все стало на круги своя, мы выступили, продлив тем самым свои степендии. Часто виделись в универе или на репетициях, я у Майка перебирала его статьи по убийствам из соседних городов. Как будто меня ничему жизнь не научила. Он так невзначай замечал, что я прям вовремя к нему захожу и могу послушать, как парни играют. Я также искренне удивлялась этому совпадению. Еще я мучилась мыслью, как я могла подумать на него, что он и есть убийца. Хотя, он странный парень, со странными интересами, любой коп бы его проверил, я думаю. Чуть позже Майклу я сказала, что на этом городе я завязала и в лес не пойду, и вообще не для девушки это, по крайней мере, до тех пор пока черный пояс не получу. Он засмеялся,положив мне еще папочек пять-шесть сверху. 

\- Это тебе до конца недели, детектив.  
\- Никки, ты готова? – спросил Роб, зайдя к нам в комнату.  
\- Ага, - я подняла десять папок, не только с убийствами, но и для Сэм по программированию, чего только не сделаешь ради друга, папки чуть не упали, но Роберт их подхватил.  
\- Ладно, я их отнесу, а то до дома ты их все растеряешь, - парень потопал к машине.  
\- Спасибо!   
\- Такой заботливый, - просюсюкал Майк, - эй, я еще кое-что забыл!  
\- Сколько можно, решил, ей чтиво до конца учебы предоставить?  
\- Я уезжаю на выходные кое-куда, папка четыре, - проговорил он тише, - поэтому мне надо передать все мое наследие, если что случится.  
\- Ну, наследил ты, будь здоров, - я кивнула на его мини библиотеку. – Никуда ты от нас не денешься.  
\- Надеюсь, я еще не успел много чего сделать, - протянул он, доставая очередную книжку. Посмотрел там что-то, кивнул и дал мне, я взяла ее, но он не отдавал. – А что у вас с Робом? – Майк сощурился. – Говори, засланец, я все должен знать, что происходит в городе.   
\- Ничего, - я выхватила книжку, - все в порядке.  
\- Тогда почему ты закончила с этим городом?  
\- Потому что убийцы здесь нет, Майк, - я кинула книгу в рюкзак и прошла к выходу. – Бесполезно его искать.  
\- Это все, что ты мне хочешь сказать?  
\- Единственное, что я могу сказать, проверь своего барабанщика на вокал, у него неплохо получается.  
\- Он поет в душе? –парень состроил ехидную рожицу, которую я называю «ихи-хи-хи».  
\- В машине, - я закатила глаза, а-ля Тони Старк, и вышла.

Роберт ждал в машине, уже подходя, я заметила, что он роется в папках, надвинув очки повыше на переносице. Ну, все, щас будет.

Я села рядом на пассажирское сидение, он читал, как будто меня не было, читал и улыбался, посмеиваясь. Закрыв папку, он посмотрел на меня:

\- Что, детектив Кросс, закрыли дело в этом городе, принялись за следующее? – Роберт улыбнулся шире, стуча пальцами по папкам, он ждал моего ответа.  
\- Нет, это информация для моих будущих книг, - улыбнулась я в ответ.  
\- Книг?   
\- Да, там детективчики, все дела…  
\- Хмм, тогда смотри, - он открыл первую папку, первое дело, - Это Джеймс, сейчас он орудует в Касл-Роке, - Роб открыл вторую папку. - Это Кэрри, Чемберлен, та еще девчонка, с ней лучше не связываться. Это Генри из Дерри, расист и каждого второго может пырнуть ножом за просто так, - прокомментировал третью.  
\- И ты их знаешь? – удивилась я.  
\- Ну, да, - положил материал на заднее сидение и завел мотор, - встречаемся иногда.  
\- А где?   
\- В Кентукки, в одном очень интересном баре, - задумчиво протянул Роб.  
\- Возьмешь меня с собой как-нибудь? – я практически сложила лапки, как щенок.  
\- Если ты убьешь кого-нибудь, я подумаю, - у меня глазки выпучились, он засмеялся, - я пошутил.

***

 

Жизнь моя почти не изменилась, учеба, расследования, писанина. Поющий Дровосек появился уже жаркой весной, нашли тело декана с экономического факультета. Когда мы вечером смотрели новости, развалившись на диване, и показывали кадры с места преступления, я спросила:

\- Чего он не поделил с деканом? – я поглаживала Роберто по голове, он пожал плечами.  
\- Не представляю. Маньяков так тяжело понять, - Роб поднял на меня глаза, как нашкодивший мальчишка.

Тут он прав, понять и простить особенно убийц может не каждый. Почему я вошла в этот мир и осталась жива? А самое главное, продолжаю в нем вариться? Не знаю. А еще самое ненормальное, зачем я с этим парнем? Может, у меня стокгольмский синдром? Но разве я была жертвой? Мне всегда казалось, что я “в деле”, а остальное покажет время и практика. 

А пока посмотрим новости.

**Author's Note:**

> Что послужило сиюшнему бреду: 
> 
> Red – Nothing and Everything  
> Breaking Benjamin – Lights Out  
> Breaking Benjamin – Breath  
> Three Days Grace – Let You Down   
> Linkin Park – Fallout   
> System Of A Down – Forest  
> System Of A Down – Psycho  
> "Целуя девушек" 1997
> 
> Эта песня (Red – Nothing and Everything), картинка ( http://liberaldead.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/Tucker2.jpg ) и темный лес мучили меня полгода, всё, теперь, кажется, отпустило :D


End file.
